The Hands Of Murdering Silence
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Diclonius, Juubi Godlike Futa Naruko! Summary inside enjoy


Summary: Naruko get's pissed off at Sasuke insulting her parent's and nearly kills him and the others in a fit of rage but, then calms down and reveals the mask of the one underneath it. She is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha the host of Emi The Reibi and Kurami the Kyuubi and a Diclonius, Let The Hands Murder Silently. Godlike/Cold/Dark/Emotionless/Insanely Intelligent/Smart Naruko, Bitter/Apathetic Naruko, Juubi/Diclonius/Immortal Naruko, Futa Naruko, Sex Goddess Naruko, Elemental Goddess,Multi-sword goddess Naruko, Juubi Doujutsu Naruko, Ranton, Meiton, Chakaruton, Jinton goddess Naruko, Multi-bloodline Naruto, Weapon Goddess Naruko, Rikudo Naruko, Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Genjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Jikukan-Ninjutsu/Battoujutsu/Laijutsu/Bojutsu/Bukijutsu/Shajojutsu Goddess Naruko, Dark Chakra, Take No Shit Naruko, Badass bitch Naruko. Extreme Epic Hiruzen, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Civilian Council Bashing and much more. Incest, Genderbend, Oc's, torture, gore, blood, sex and orgy's. elements of Bleach, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, Elfen Lied, Inuyasha, DBZ, Sekirei, Final Fantasy series, Yuyu Hakusho, The Matrix and more, Dimension hopping

Harem list: tsunade (reduced age), fem haku, yugito, fuu, kurenai, yugao, anko, fem kurama, fem zero tails, hana, shizune and much more

Appearance: slightly tan skinned with long shaggy wild violet hair with streaks of black tied into a waist length ponytail. Her eyes will be a pupilless violet purple with a black scalera. Her clothing will be a pair of black sashinuki hakama pants with a ballooning effect, black tabi and zori shoes, a mesh undershirt covered by a black kimono top that splits at the lower legs, She wears a long flowing black and purple sash of chinese influence and a spiked pauldron connected to a black demonic cuirass while having opera length gloves with black and purple belts strapped around them multiple seals painted on them along with Sounga, Bakusaiga and Tensaiga sheathed into her purple obi sash.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

(Konoha Academy)

In the class of the upcoming kunoichi and shinobi of the Leaf sat the sons and daughters of civilians, shinobi and clan heirs but one girl sits in the dark corner of the classroom reading a book and if anyone could look closer they would see the air shimmer showing thousands of hands waving around.

She stood at 5'2 with the looks of a 10 year old, she wore black hakama pants, combat boots with steel toes along with a purple jacket with coattails down the bottom over a black sleeveless skintight turtleneck and had long shaggy wild violet hair with streaks of black tied into a waist length ponytail.

Her eyes were a pupilless violet purple with a black scalera that hold darkness, coldness, wisdom, power and apathy along with slight mischief. She is Naruko Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Zero Tails and Nine Tailed bijuu, her father Minato Namikaze sealed the two tailed beasts inside her when she was just an infant. The Third cooked up a plan to turn her into a loyal weapon and secretly revealed her locations to the mobs and ninja that lost their family in the Kyuubi and Reibi attack but, instead of finding a weak girl they only found themselves on the receiving end of a brutal beating that many died from their injuries but, Naruko got injuries of her own.

The Third tried preaching to her about the goal of being hokage is to show the entire village how you aren't a demon but she just put up a fake smile in front of the Sandaime to keep herself from going ballistic on his ass. She later discovered she had a special ability called Vectors that would allow her to do many things. She could form seals for ninjutsu, pick up things from a distance and crush or tear them apart.

She got lots of practice using her Vector bloodline on the mobs and soon entered the Leaf academy and met one of the instructors who was a Jounin and her name was Tsukihime. She was distrustful of her at first but, in time she came to find a mother figure in the moon silver haired Kunoichi. And soon began developing feelings for her and it grew so much she had a hard time not kidnapping her and doing so many unspeakable things it would make a prude woman blush like a strawberry.

Tsukihime provided her a home in the shinobi district, fed her, took care of her, held her when she had nightmares of seeing her dying, helping her read and then training her in the shinobi arts. Turns out she was a Kage-level kunoichi in all areas and this shocked her and found out she had the bijuu Emi and Kurami wanted to help her through her harsh life and when she found out about the Sandaime's plan with the council, she never felt so much fury and hate but calmed herself before asking to be trained by Tsukihime who obliged and the training was brutal.

Tsukihime expected Naruko to stop but, she just kept going her body soon gained enough stamina and durability to learn Taijutsu and took to many different martial arts styles impressing the Jounin and sparred with her daily.

She learned how to hunt, cook, track and even how to move silently in different terrains thanks to the use of a blood clone jutsu while Tsukihime took Naruko to many different villages and corners of the elemental nations.

She also solved her chakra control problem by using the Kage Bunshin an A-rank Kinjutsu for anyone with below Jounin-level reserves, combined with her natural reserves and her tenants she was easily able to use the jutsu as a training tool and allowed to increase her training by a hundredfold.

She perfected her chakra control by doing exercises that needed giant reserves and mid-level control, she had an aptitude for all ninja arts and even incorporated her Vectors into her fighting style and soon discovered her other bloodlines.

Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Reigan(Ranmaru's Doujutsu), Dead Bone Pulse, Hyoton, Mokuton, Onmyoton, Shakuton, Sunaton, Satetsu, Jinton, Jiton, Swift, Yoton, Yin, Yang, Meiton, Chakaruton, Ranton, and even had Acid, Light and Hellfire.

She trained ruthlessly for years but in the academy she showed enough skills to be the one considered for Kunoichi of the year. She hoped Tsukihime would take her as an apprentice her scent was that of a Wolf and she felt attracted to it and knew she felt the same.

Naruko shook her head and focused back on her book. **'Grand Seals From The Rikudo Times by Hashirama Senju' **so far the book contained seals for Jikukan-Ninjutsu, jutsu creation notes, Youki blocking and containment ones, weapon designs for youki compatible weapons and many more things that even her father couldn't have accomplished neither Jiraiya of the sannin could. She growled remembering that perverted fool tried many times to peep on her and Tsukihime.

He was also supposed to be her godfather and he was just following a stupid prophecy! She contemplated splattering his guts all over the earth with her Vectors but reigned in the bloodlust and caressed her sword Sounga strapped to her back and it vibrated with a purple tint showing it's pleasure.

Kurami had told her of this sword was one of her blades made from one of her fangs it was named Sounga the Ultimate Chakra Fang that outclassed the Shiroi Kiba of Sakuma Hatake who was one of the ones who helped train her with Kagome Hatake as her tracking and Ninjutsu instructor.

"**Naru-chan how many times have you read tou-san's work already?" **Kurami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko blinked and looked at her watch seeing it was 6:50 A.M showing that class was beginning and shrugged. _'Maybe twenty times already but, I like to check things multiple times to make sure my seal work is perfect.' _She drawled lazily and Kurami and Emi nodded.

"**True but to think you have so much Fuuinjutsu knowledge and skill is flabbergasting even for me!" **Kurami complained childishly getting sweatdrops from Emi and Naruko at her over exaggerating things but sensed movement out the corner of her eye only to see Sakura Haruno along with various other students looking at her with narrowed eyes, well the girls were just in case this one was after Sasuke-kun.

"May I help you?" Naruko asked flatly her eyes boring into their skulls.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno president of the Sasuke Fan Club screeched threateningly.

"Why would I be interested in the emo-gaki?" Her nonchalant answer stunned everyone and saw her leaning back in the dark gazing at them with bored, lazy half lidded eyes of disinterest.

"W-well he's rich, popular, talented and handsome and he's from a clan." Sakura stuttered only increasing the boredom in Naruko's eyes.

"You do realize you basically confessed you would whore yourself out to a little boy like him and I do not think that is an appropriate mindset for someone aspiring to be a kunoichi, Sakura-san." Sakura turned red in the face in anger and embarrassment.

"Why are you not following the rest of these weaklings?" said the voice of Sasuke Uchiha looking at her body trailing it up and down making Kurami snarl possessively smelling the dark taint in his scent.

"I don't find interest in those who reek of arrogance, it's nauseating." Naruko stated in monotone making Sasuke twitch remembering how his sister sounded the same exact way.

"You sound arrogant right now hypocrite!" Sakura jumped to her crush's defense only getting a disinterested glance from Naruko.

"It isn't arrogance Haruno-baba, it is confidence and assurance no one knows what my skills can do and my bloodline can be quite restless sometimes." She smirked darkly behind her hair as her vectors shimmered into view stunning everyone.

"A-a-are those hands?" One of the Sasuke fangirls whimpered feeling it touch her panties discreetly not noting the glowing dark purple aura around the finger tips.

"Yes they are, they are somewhat sentient and react like an automatic defense they are able to react to even the absolute tiniest amount of Killing Intent and the results are well…" Three hands darted toward one of the desks and ripped it in half with ease getting several nervous gulps.

"And add onto their ability in Tai, Nin, Ken and Genjutsu you have a very versatile bloodline with limitless combat potential and plus they are undetectable by even doujutsus and Sensor Specialists, interesting don't you think?" She smiled sweetly taking joy in their looks of terror.

"What a freak!" Sasuke sneered causing the room to quiet before everyone except Hinata, Shika, Choujia, Hinata, Shina, Kira, Ami and the others laughed who noticed she had no parents.

**The Monster by Rihanna ft. Eminem **

"What did you say…?" The coldness in her voice cut through the air, and everyone slowly turned to see the air wavering wildly around Naruko and her eyes now turned a metallic purple scalera with several ripple patterns and tomoes surrounding the ripples (Juubigan).

Naruko's eyes were shadowed by her hair but they could see the malice and rage in her normally stoic eyes pulsing from them. Suddenly another desk was ripped in half this time more violently making them flinch back, even Sasuke flinched and then trembled when he saw her get up from her seat.

The music everyone was hearing just seemed to amplify in response to her anger, her eyes just looked like that of a cold hard trained killer meant to only slaughter and kill with no qualms or morals and her K.I. was monstrous it was preventing them from even fighting back!

Naruko looked at all of them coldly and slowly raised her hand and hissed. "Hands OF Murder-" Naruko was cut off from a sheathed 8 foot long katana bashing her in the stomach knocking the air out of her so much she kneeled. "Naruko-kun that is enough." Naruko looked up weakly into the eyes of Tsukihime who looked at her with a loving gaze and apology.

"W-why." Naruko fell to the ground unconscious her mind in emotional turmoil.

**(End Song) **

Tsukihime sighed and cradled Naruko in her arms bridal style and turned a hard glare toward Sasuke who shook even more from the godly K.I. emitting from Tsukihime. She wore tight black anbu style pants, sandals, a sleeveless skintight turtleneck under a snug green Jounin flak jacket with a black leaf headband tied around her forehead pushing some of her moon silver bangs out of the way while the rest was tied into a ponytail and she had high EE-cup breasts straining against her top.

"You little bastard you dare insult my little Naru for being an orphan I should have just let her kill you!" Her green slitted eyes bored into their skulls with such intensity they were paling white with fear.

"W-w-who are you?" Sasuke said fearfully afraid for his life, he never felt such intent to kill since Itsuko put him in Tsukuyomi and it was terrifying.

His heart then stopped when her uncovered eye dilated into a blood color with three tomoes spinning around a ring around the pupil. _'S-sharingan how!' _He felt fear when he looked into her Sharingan eyes and it jumped up when the tomoes merged forming into shuriken with three enlarged tomoes connected by concentric lines around it (MS Of Itachi and Madara mixed together) his heart was thumping hard in his chest seeing the eyes that caused his nightmares.

"Mark my words Sasuke Uchiha I may have Uchiha blood in me but, it doesn't mean I will ever see you as family. You have hurt my Naru-chan and have made an enemy out of the Tsuki Ookami (Moon Wolf) and Wolves treasure their loved ones to death and if I ever see or hear any rumors of you harming her again…" In a flash her katana Masamune was pointed near his eye wide at the speed she drew the blade and flinched when it became wreathed in emerald green colored flames.

Her cold Sharingan eye glared into his onyx eyes with promises of death and pain. "I will remove you from this world so Mikoto won't have to deal with your stinking arrogance, remembere my words little boy and you may live long enough to be an old man…" Her lips quirked up sadistically and Masamune's flames grew hotter in response to her wielders dark amusement and glee.

"Unless Naru-kun kills you first and I will be right there watching just to make sure you know your place." She vanished in a burst of green fire leaving a scared Uchiha and his fangirls while Hinata and the girls who were friends with Naruko were curious about her and left to go to the hospital to see her.

(Konoha Hospital – ANBU ward)

Tsukihime held Naruko against her chest running her fingers through her soft spiky hair with soft eyes at her surrogate daughter.

When she found her training in the forest of death she had to defend herself from Naruko who nearly ripped her apart with her Vectors on reflex but, she stopped soon realizing Tsukihime was only curious.

She had been shocked by the speed and skill Naruko fought with and was determined to help bring that potential out and as the years passed, Naruko became a daughter to her and was so enraged and disgusted by what Konoha did to her including the Sandaime, Council and Jiraiya. She told her of her parent's and Naruko tore down an entire section in the forest with her Vectors it shocked and saddened her when she saw how vulnerable she was whimpering with tears and betrayal.

For years she kept up an emotionless cold attitude to not let anyone see her when she was weak, many others called her out on showing affection to their weapon. She just responded by telling them to shove their noses up their asses and mind their own business.

Whenever she saw her training and relaxing in the hotsprings, her heart quickened and felt her cheeks heat up and her breath quicken. She was actually a Ten Tailed Tsuki Ookami yokai not even her friends knew what she was except her sensei Kushina and surrogate dad Minato. She also knew that they weren't dad, well Kushina wasn't since Shini and Tsukihime were best friends and promised to allow Kushina to live but her daughter would need to wake her up.

Naruko was actually a Futanari a female with the organs of a male and female, she wasn't even disgusted by it if not she was turned on especially since Naruko was actually very huge even by the maximum length illustrated in the Sex books.

When she detected Naruko's K.I. at the academy she was immediately worried and was a bit happy she stopped her from murdering the Uchiha and the fangirls and brought her to the ANBU ward in the hospital where the Hokage or Jiraiya wouldn't find her.

"Ughhh." She looked down in surprise feeling Naruko wake up and stared into her violet eyes with love and had a hard time controlling the lust and want in her body.

"Naru-chan is you alright?" Tsukihime smiled only for her eyes to squeeze tight feeling soft, firm fingers rub the junction between her legs and a mouth latch onto her breast covered by a silver tanktop causing her to moan.

She shuddered as the ministrations continued and found her eyes drawn to the lustful pupilless violet orbs below her and let out a moan of pleasure and canceled the illusion showing her moon silver ears and flowing ten tails. She was about to hide only for Naruko to pin her down and to Tsukihime's shock and happiness she saw a pair of violet kitsune ears on top of her head with black tips and tails and her nostrils flared smelling the lust permeating from Naruko.

Naruko suddenly growled and Tsukihime quirked an eyebrow feeling hands on her pants and top. "These are in the way!" Tsukihime squealed in surprise and eagerness when her tanktop and pants were ripped from her leaving her in a see through moon silver lacy panties wet with her womanly juices.

**(LEMON START) **

"Do you want this Tsuki-chan?" Naruko teased in a husky voice slipping a finger into her wet snatch with a slow pumping rhythm, Tsukihime nearly jumped but moaned throwing her head back eyes wide in shock at the teasing.

"D-don't tease your kaa-san Naru-chan!" Tsukihime tried to scold her only for the woman before her to tease her pussy lips and clit with licks, kisses and fingering. She was so lucky she put up barrier sound seals or things would have gotten awkward if someone walked in and enjoyed being pleasured.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seeing she wasn't pleasured enough and channeled Ice and Lightning chakra to her left and right hands and slipped two fingers in. "OH MY GOD!" Tsukihime cried out having the most mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm she ever experienced in her life due to the sensations from both the Ice and Lightning chakra entering her at the same time and came on Naruko's fingers.

Naruko stared at the goddess in form laying there sweaty and blushing underneath her demonic features only enhancing her beauty and sexiness. "H-how a-are y-you so good at this?" Naruko just smiled sultrily and removed her top showing her FF-cup breasts that shouldn't even be on a 10 year old girl not even into puberty.

"When you have a thousand clones doing nothing but, training and leave them alone for a few hours they tend to get bored and well they had a very large orgy and when they expelled I nearly exploded from the sexual sensations hitting me at the same time and I was barely hanging on by a thread." Naruko shuddered remembering the memories.

Tsukihime shuddered but in lust and anticipation and watched as she took her boots and finally her pants and her eyes popped open wide in shock.

Naruko had a dick length of 15 inches and looked as thick as her thigh with a 4 in girth and it was flaccid and seemed to hang between her legs and questioned if it would be able to fit inside her.

Naruko pinned Tsukihime under her dick poised to enter her wet cavern and when she did Naruko stopped feeling a barrier and looked at her mother/lover figure with soft eyes. "If you want me to stop Tsuki-chan I will…" Tsukihime felt tears prick her eyes of happiness and love.

"Please make love to me Naru-chan." She whispered into her ear and instantly bit her lip feeling sharp piercing pain and let out a few tears which were kissed away by the caring Naruko who had forgone her cold exterior seeing the blood d from her folds.

She was still for twenty seconds and rocked her hips back and forth replacing the pain with pleasure making her tails straighten out and propped herself up on Naruko's lap she wrapped her arms around her neck. Naruko slid in more of her cock in her slick, wet velvety pink cavern in a slow agonizing way it was starting to drive Tsukihime mad.

She gripped Naruko's hair tightly and growled. "Fuck me hard!" Naruko smirked and gave her wish by thrusting much more aggressive with each thrust sending sparks of pleasure through her body.

Tsukihime moaned and howled with pleasure and ecstasy as the two Ten Tailed demons made love letting their feelings drive them, their pelvise's bumped each time as the lust and smell of musky sex permeated the room.

Naruko groaned and flipped both of them over till with Naruko on bottom and Tsukihime on top eyes crazed with lust riding her with reckless abandon and squealed drenching Naruko's cock in her juices just as Naruko's thrusts became more erratic and wild but, the pleasure was building along with the twitching and pulsing.

"H-hime I'm going to cum!" Tsukihime rocked her hips back and forth faster and no sooner was flipped over on all fours being pounded from behind in her pussy hard and fast by a grunting Naruko. "Hime I'm about to cum!" Naruko felt her balls tightening up.

"Inside please!" Tsukihime pleaded knowing she can't get pregnant unless she took the seal off on her navel and moaned in pain and pleasure due to Naruko biting into her shoulder channeling her youki into the bite and the purple kanji for Juubi No Yoko appeared on the upper part of her left shoulder.

"!" Naruko came with a roar filling her stomach so much it bloated slightly.

"!" Tsukihime screamed in an orgasmic voice that shook the earth and soon both fell onto the bed in exhaustion with grins on their faces.

**(LEMON END!)**

"Naru-chan you were surprisingly fierce yet gentle at the same time I thank the kami's above that I am allowed to have such a kind, loving and strong mate." Naruko smiled giving her one final kiss.

"And I respond in kind I find it kinda hot that I see you as a mother and lover." She growled playfully and pounced on Tsukihime who giggled and squealed with laughter as the two vixens played tickle war in the bed.

No one would be by until the next morning and both went back to their apartment to get ready for a new day and life.

(Tomorrow at Academy Sparring Grounds)

"Ok Naruko Sandaime-sama has called on a free-for all-event for the academy to see if anyone has any hidden abilities they'd like to show." Iruka drawled in a condescending way that annoyed her and she made it clear when she gave him a very dark stare.

'Mark my words Umino-sensei I will punish you at the end of the year and since you and Mizuki think I'm a demon then I hope you'll enjoy being turned into a bitch in the heat when I'm done with you.' She thought darkly scaring Emi, Kurami and Tsukihime with the new telepathic link with her threat.

'_Uh oh Iruka, Mizuki you just fucked with the wrong girl.' _Tsukihime looked at the two instructors with a smirk wearing a pair of calf length combat boots, a low cut sleeveless black combat dress dress showing her thick luscious thighs with a pair of silver pauldrons on both shoulders, she wore a pair of fingerless gloves and had her moon silver hair tied into a ponytail with her headband tied around her right arm while Masamune was sheathed beside her hip.

Naruko on the other hand wore black cargo pants, black combat boots with some kunai and shuriken pouches and blunt Tonfa's at her hips while wearing a sleeveless combat vest with three belt buckles in the front with black symbols of a sword over a purple long sleeve skintight turtleneck and a pair of skintight metal studded gloves and had a pair of black shades on her face.

**(Blade's outfit in Trinity when he invaded Vlad's fortress except with altered colors)**

"Who am I fighting Umino-sensei?" Naruko said boredly and saw Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and couple of other unnamed and civilian born academy student's step into the ring with arrogant smirks.

She looked at all of her opponents with narrowed eyes sensing dark intentions and saw out of the corner of her eye a bunch of anbu having intentions of capturing her and signaled Tsukihime nodding and watched the anbu in case they tried something.

"Let's go." Sakura Haruno instantly charged at her in a straight line fist raised.

"Is she serious?" Naruko deadpanned and just let the pinkie get close before catching the punch judo tossing her out of the ring and continued her walk into the center of things.

**(Bullet For My Valentine – Waking The Demon) **

She blocked a kick from a fangirl twisting it sharply dislocating it from it's socket getting a cry of pain and agony before kicking her out of the ring. Two brown haired academy students instantly jumped at Naruko attacking with the academy style Taijutsu.

She blocked, deflected and parried their synchronized attacks calmly with ease and skill, she twirled capturing one in a one armed headlock punching him a few times in the face hard while kicking the one in front in the face before flipping her captive on the ground placing him in an armbar.

She twisted in an intricate movement of agility placing him into a double armlock and twisted breaking his arms making the others pale at the brutality. Sakura tried to jump at Naruko who only blocked her weak Taijutsu attacks punching her in the shoulders two times, then the stomach, hips and knees bringing her down and caught her in a Kickboxing clinch kneeing and punching her in the head continuously and finished with a knockout jab cross combination.

Another large one tried getting in close only to get a knee to the stomach sending him to his knees and kneed across the face with a cracking noise knocking him out from a broken jaw. Spinning around she kicked one in the air wrapping her arms around his neck pressing a pressure point on his neck knocking him out. The students just kept coming at her with their weak attempts at bringing her down.

Naruko sent three flying with lightning fast kicks to the chests sending them crashing into the academy walls and windows, she looked at Sasuke who was looking red in the face and slowly walked toward him and the academy students tried getting in her way only she chopped each of them in the throat doing it slowly while staring into Sasuke's eyes.

Two girls surrounded her and took swings only she ducked and kicked and punched and elbowed them for each miss and did a brutal mid-air split kick breaking their noses and knocking a few teeth loose much to the cheering of Tsukihime.

More pulled out weapons like sharp kunai making her smirk and draw her Tonfa's that crackled with violet purple lightning and watched as they charged with no strategy or plan and proceeded to decimate the horde of angered students, and saw that Iruka or Mizuki weren't even doing anything to stop them.

Her tonfa's struck like snakes only being seen as blurs as she cracked bones and dished out punishing blows using her dual Tonfa style before meeting Sasuke in hand to hand combat.

She suddenly put her fists up half bent dancing around like a boxer, he snapped with a kick only for the upcoming kunoichi to strike him in the side three times in quick succession. He blocked her punches and jabs but was having lots of trouble figuring her style out due to its unpredictability and the fact that it used no chakra or had any set kata's.

"Naru-chan's really letting him have it." Kira said impressed at seeing a worthy rival in Taijutsu and shivered feeling the dominance rolling from her.

"And to think she's only self-taught." Those listening turned sharp looks toward Hinata who was watching the match intensely with a blush.

"You mean she's trained herself to do all of that!" Ino said in shock and looked at Naruko with admiration and respect along with many others while Tsukihime grinned in pride.

Sasuke coughed up spilttle and blood form another blow to his stomach and face having a split lips, black eye and some cuts and bruises around his face. He tried to go for her legs only to get caught in a clinch and had to block several knee's to the head and pushed her away but, she didn't let go and pulled back running with him and kneed him in the face directly disorienting him.

Dashing close she jabbed him across the face over and over knocking blood and teeth out and went in low behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and slammed him into the ground head first with a german suplex.

He tried to get up but her was knocked to the ground again and straddled by Naruko who began beating his face in laughing evilly while doing it **(A/N: Bryan Fury's evil laugh from Tekken) **and finished with a hard right hook knocking him out.

"S-shousha Naruko Uzumaki." Mizuki announced his jaw hanging in shock and so were the others and watched as she walked toward Tsukihime with a superior smirk of confidence and not arrogance.

The students were looked over and they had to wince seeing how Naruko brutalized them ruthlessly and Sasuke was gonna need to be in the infirmary or the hospital for a few weeks. "Damn she did a number on the emo-fag!" Kira grinned getting an approving yip from Akamaru and Kira looked at her in shock.

"Y-y-you say she's mate material for me?" Kira said shocked getting a wink before blushing shyly not seeing the jealous looks on the other's faces nor the interested smirk on Naruko's face.

"Seem's we're gonna be having others in our little family." Tsukihime raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"So long as these girls know that I, Kurami and Emi are the alpha's then we won't have any problems!" Tsukihime growled huskily raising a chuckle from Naruko who looked thoughtful.

'_Maybe I should try some corrupting with your chakra Emi-hime." _She thought with a smirk hands wreathed in purple dark glowing chakra that reeked of corruption.

"**Oho? What's this Naru-chan going to get that shy little Hyuuga girl alone and corrupt her?" **Kurami teased with a grin only to shudder at the dark smirk.

'_Not just them Kurami-chan but even the clan head wives, cousins, aunts, mistresses and even sisters.' _ Tsukihime, Kurami and Emi looked at her wide eye'd at such evilness and darkness it aroused them so much.

"**Wow you make me look tame right now and what punishment will you have for the two instructors?" **Emi wished she never asked seeing the sharp teeth through Naruko's parted lips.

'_I'm going to use my yin-yang chakra and youki to turn them into submissive kitsune vixens where they will be nothing but little fuck toys to me and you girls.' _She laughed evilly with a dark aura around her and Kurami and Emi just bowed basking in Naruko-sama's awesome evilness.

"I bow to your awesome evilness Naruko-sama!" Tsukihime bowed getting a giggle.

"Oh hush up and lets go get some ramen before we're called to the council which I know is going to happen since Neko is reporting right now, oh yeah remind me to punish her and Kure-chan later." Tsukihime grinned evilly and the two vixens giggled darkly the entire way.

Konoha has a dark future ahead of it

* * *

**This beginning chapter is done in the honour of my favorite reader UltimateDarkSephiroth or otherwise known as Tsukihime, i hope she likes it.**

**Hope you guys liked the brutal ass kicking i made Naruko dish out!**

**Till next time stay breezy and RESPECT THE COLA!**


End file.
